mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
Magiswords
A Magisword is a sword that contains a specific magical ability based on its design. There are many magiswords scattered across the land and Vambre and Prohyas go around to collect them, while also using magiswords they previously collected. Magiswords can also be bought at the Mount Ma'all in Ralpho's House of Swords, others are one-of-a-kind that can be found in certain areas of the Rhyboflaven kingdom. Some magiswords are also living entities that can speak human language or get sick, such as Zombie Pumpkin Magisword and Dolphin Magisword. Consisting of 107 Magiswords shown so far, these cool weapons have really AWESOME powers! Magiswords can also possess the Super Teamwork Combo ability when two Magiswords are used at once. On a very weird game, there is a lobster and lightning magisword.Also a fist. knife,sword, and coin magisword.(cat claw and furnace and violin bow, mask, spiny. fish, shark) Abacus Magisword This Magisword is assumed to work like a normal abacus. Accordion Magisword Belonging to Prohyas, the sword plays like a real accordion. The Accordion Magisword makes its first official appearance in Dolphinominal where Prohyas played it in 5 in the morning due to Phil taking away the Dolphin Magisword in which he also played Phil Took My Dolphin Away. It also appeared in No Robots for Old Men where Prohyas plays it while he and Vambre venture out on their Hover Swords to retrieve the Persimmon of Urgency for the Mysterious Hooded Woman. Prohyas later played it against Queen Porcina's Guard-Pigs in the series premiere "The Mystery of Loch Mess" as well as singing "We're the Warriors for Hire" in the short, Warriors for Hire. Attractive Voice Magisword The Attractive Voice Magisword, as its name implies, has a voice that one finds attractive. Vambre used it to not only summon Phil but also keep her warm when she was freezing in Transylberia. Kyle Carrozza voices the sword. It has a mind of its own and if not given orders will, say random one-liners it thinks sound cool. Bacon Magisword This sword has the ability to shoot strips of bacon at the opponent. Prohyas tried to use it to scare Queen Porcina, but she just laughed at him. He also uses it to make a plate of bacon for King Rexxtopher in the episode Walkies. Bag of Snakes Magisword This sword has the ability to shoot several snakes at once. Vambre used it to attack one of the dinosaurs in the Dinosaur Kingdom in the episode Working for Scales. Basketball Magisword Though it has not been revealed what it does, it is assumed to make basketballs. Beehive Magisword The sword was first seen in The Wrath of Neddy. It has the ability to shoot honey and launch a swarm of bees. Birdcall Magisword This sword has the ability to summon birds, as shown in The Mystery of Loch Mess. It also can replicate any bird call. Bling Bling Magisword The Bling Bling Magisword is a Magisword that looks like a sword but is gold with platted jewels and gems on it. Vambre splurged their earnings that was suppose to be used for rent to buy it in the short Walkies. It can turn any person into a "blinged out" person by shooting out diamonds and other jewels. Blow Dryer Magisword Belonging to Vambre, it can be used to blow anyone through a long distance. It can also cause some hair and face damage as well. It is also used to change the direction where small objects are headed and blows them to the direction behind that object. Combined with the Wad of Gum Magisword, it can generate a gum bubble at the opponents face with a wad of gum stuck in their mouth. Bonk Choy Magisword One of Hoppus' Magiswords which Prohyas (Under the conscience of his stomach) stole in Gut Feelings. It's assumed to be able to summon Bok Choy. Boomerang Magisword The Boomerang Magisword was used by Prohyas against Vambre while being controlled by the Taunting Jester Magisword in Surely You Jest-O. It acts like a real boomerang (as a projectile weapon), however, it will not come back to the owner if it becomes lodged in a solid object, in which case, the user must manually retrieve it. Boulder Magisword The Boulder Magisword wields the power to create boulders. This sword belonged to Prohyas after he and Vambre adventured to collect it from a cave and Prug lets them have it in To Boulderly Go. It also appears in Dolphinominal, when Vambre fought Phil. Bunch of Little Holes Magisword The Bunch of Little Holes Magisword is shaped like a holed spatula. Its ability is to slice things into smaller pieces. Vambre used it against a brick that Prohyas was holding in the short, Stairways & Spiders. Big Bad Boot Magisword The Big Bad Boot Magisword can break doors for dramatic entrances. Vambre used it to interrogate pirates in Bad Bad Cop. Cactus Magisword The Cactus Magisword can shoot out cacti and also be used to trap the opponent. The Cactus Magisword was actually the jewel found on the Attacktus' chest in Attacktus (Short). Vambre used it against Old Man Oldman, Grup and Robopiggeh to contain them until they (the warriors) complete their quest. Celery Magisword The Celery Magisword is wielded by Vambre as seen in To Boulderly Go, the first short of the Mighty Magiswords shorts. It's powers are to make things smell like celery, or shoot stems of celery at any size as evidenced in the show's opening sequence, where Prohyas shoots it at Hoppus and Hoppus grabs it with his teeth. Vambre also used it in Case Clothed, where she makes a boat for Princess Zange and Prohyas to get to Keelhaul Cove. Carrot Magisword The Carrot Magisword is Hoppus' main weapon. It's power is "Carrot Slice," which can slice anything, even magiswords (but only Zombie Pumpkin Magisword so far). It also has the ability to generate giant carrot slices, but the slices have no nutritional value, since all Magisword-generated food has none. Hoppus seems to care about the sword very much, as shown in Gut Feelings, where he shows the warriors a locket with a picture of the Carrot Magisword in it and a "H + CM" on the other side of it. Cardboard Replica Magisword The Cardboard Replica Magisword has the power to create cardboard replicas of whatever the creator imagines. It does require some level of artistic skill to use at any real proficiency. Carnivorous Plant Magisword The Carnivorous Plant Magisword can devour anything within its line of sight, living or not. It cares not for the alignment of what it eats, nor does it distinguish between living and nonliving. It possesses free will, and will not listen to its wielder meaning extreme caution is needed. It can eat other Magiswords if it so chooses, and swallows its food whole. Its vines can act as whips or allow it to grapple across long distances, and are both prehensile allowing it to grab food too far away for it reach. Remarkably it is grown from a seed, when watered with tears, and if destroyed, can create smaller plants resembling it, that may possibly grow into new versions. Chainsaw Magisword This Magisword can cut down trees, split boulders in half (and maybe a little more than that). However, it lacks precision. Cheese Magisword The Cheese Magisword fires projectiles of varying types of cheese at its targets and can create any object using cheese as a material. The more complex the shape the user is trying to create, the harder one must concentrate. Clapping Magisword The Clapping Magisword fires beams of energy of clapping, forcing people to break out in applause. It's appearance is similar to that of a children's clapping hand noisemaker toy. Prohyas used it against the pirates in the episode "Case Clothed" but they later clap-attacked him. It fires this beam by clapping at an incredibly fast rate, fast enough to destroy an entire swarm of bees. Claw Magisword This magisword was first seen on Cartoon Network Anything. King Rexxtopher was guarding this magisword, and Prohyas and Vambre had to use some of their magiswords to wake him up. The Claw Magisword makes its short debut in "''Pool Fools''", under the possession of King Rexxtopher again, stopping the Warriors from entering the pool. It reappeared in the episode Working for Scales where the warrior twins are trying to get a orange speckled stegosaurus scale to cure Princess Zange's Dino Pox. King Rexxtopher uses it to reach things he can't with his short arms. Confusing Alien Magisword The Confusing Alien Magisword is a magisword with unknown abilities that is found in Galacton. It was discovered by the Warriors for Hire but was stolen by Nohyas. Some of the powers include shooting duckies (or summoning them), changing someone's voice, changing a clothing's color scheme and creating a hole in the fabric of time and space which transported Nohyas into Slug Burger. Cuddle Puppy Magisword The Cuddle Puppy Magisword shoots out small, young dogs, at a rapid fire rate. The puppies are all different species. Cuppa Joe (Coffee) Magisword The Cuppa Joe Magisword is shaped by a coffee pitcher and it has the ability to produce coffee. Prohyas often uses it to drink coffee as shown in the episode when he was trying to get out of the ice door in the episode "Mushroom Menace". Dairy Product Magisword The Dairy Product is shaped like a cow's udder. Three of it's powers are "Butter Blast" where the user shoots sticks of butter at the opponent, "Ice Cream Headache" in which the user shoots ice cream scoops at the opponent and "Cream Cheese Please" which shoots cream cheese at the opponent. Prohyas and Nohyas used it against each other in the short, Identity Theft. Dirt Magisword The Dirt Magisword is capable of conjuring dirt and firing it at the opponent. It also has the ability to manifest earthworms, capable of grabbing objects. It takes the form of a heap of dirt, backwards as the sword hilt looks like a blade of grass. The top has a worm at its end. Diving Suit Magisword The Diving Suit Magisword can generate diving suits. Grup used it to avoid getting wet in the episode "Cleanliness Is Next to Grupliness". The diving suits it creates are blasted on to the target and are personally fitted to suit people. Dolphin Magisword The Dolphin Magisword has a dolphin entity on it. It belongs to Prohyas as seen in To Boulderly Go when he and Vambre used various magiswords to try to move a rock. It is different from the other magisword that it is alive and Prohyas treats it as a pet. It can even use other magiswords. It's main power is "Dolphin Water" where it can shoot a stream of water. Prohyas first used it to help Hoppus' veggie grow, then he used it to bring water in the Barren Faceland which annoyed Vambre for Prohyas forgetting that he could just bring water anytime with the sword, then he used it against Phil to boot him away and lastly again in the Faceland where he used the power to water the Attacktus. It is also a crazy cool fast swimmer, and Prohyas used it to cross the lake to Keelhaul in "Case Clothed." In one of the Mighty Magisword Vlog entries, it is revealed that it was given to Prohyas by his and Vambre's mother, Kablammica Warrior, and is his very first Magisword. Prohyas also revealed that he needs to feed the Dolphin Magisword 3 times a day. Used with the Snowball Magisword, it can generate ice. Used with the Oinkus Oinkus Magisword, it can create a pink, pig-shaped tsunami. It can also also power up clouds created by the Raincloud Magisword. In the episode, "Dolphinominal", Prohyas stopped crying when the Dolphin Magisword was drawn by Phil, then he says, "Come home to daddy, Dolphin Magisword! Come home to daddy!" And that is why D.M. is Prohyas' beloved daughter. Dolphin Magisword is usually voiced by stock sound clips of dolphins, but when it was sick in "Squirreled Domination" its coughs and sneezes were voiced by Candi Milo. As a living creature it can choose whether or not to listen to its current wielder. Even when sheathed it can still squeak and use "Dolphin Water". Dummystein Magisword The Dummystein Magisword looks like a Frankenstein Monster puppet but acts like a ventriloquist puppet. In "Curse of Dummystein" it was sentient, and stole Vambre's voice to tell multiple jokes on stage. Since being taken by Vambre, however, she has gained its control. It has the ability to take anyone's voice and have the user use it for ventriloquist acts. Prohyas used it with Vambre's voice to entertain Jurassi in the short "Walkies" but it wasn't enough to cease his hunger. It has tiny arms. Used with the Masked Magisword, it produces a giggling mask that keeps someone laughing if caught under it. Because of this, it may also have the power to make an opponent laugh uncontrollably. Electric Eel Magisword The Electric Eel Magisword works similar to the Lobster Claw Magisword, being used to grab things. However, unlike the Lobster Claw, it can grab things at long distances. The Warriors use it to unclog Princess Zange's sink that had the Drain Hair Monster. It's power can be accelerated combined with the Rad Rocket Magisword. It is capable of electrocuting things when biting them, but insulated objects are safe from this. It can electrocute people. Electric Razor Magisword The Electric Razor Magisword works as a regular electric razor that can shave off mustaches. Excaliburger Magisword First seen in Pig Iron, It belongs to Prohyas. However it is in Vambre's possession as she stole it from his room. She uses it to defeat Robot Piggy. It shoots flying, helicopter-winged burgers called "Propeller-Burgers." The Dolphin magisword used it as well. Prohyas tried to use it again on the Piggy in "No Robots for Old Men" but Robo Piggy ate them all at once. If held onto, the burgers are capable of lifting an entire person. Combined with the Cheese magisword, it creates a gut buster that will make someone's stomach explode. Vambre and Prohyas used this to their advantage against Carnivorous Plant Magisword. Excavator Magisword The excavator magisword was shown to prohyas when Ralphio was showing him new magiswords. Resembling a digger arm, it can dig deep holes in the ground. Exploding Bubble Magisword The Exploding Bubble Magisword belongs to Vambre, first seen in Pig Iron when she and Prohyas use various Magiswords to defeat Robot Piggy who is guarding the Oinkus Oinkus Magisword. The Exploding Bubble Magisword traps people in bubbles. After that, the bubbles explode. As bubbles they can be easily blown away, but are capable of being jumped off of. Feather Magisword Seen on cartoon network commercial magimobile. Fireworks Magisword The Fireworks Magisword has the ability to make things into a fireworks show. Grup used it to introduce his famous Grup Soup to Dolphin Magisword for the third time in the episode "Squirreled Domination" but Prohyas took it away since it might wake Dolphin Magisword up. It also shoots fireworks. Flower Power Magisword The Flower Power Magisword is capable of magically creating flour, capable of being used in recipes. This magisword can also generate plants. Prohyas used it to give Penny Plasm a flower in the episode "Flirty Phantom. Foam Finger Magisword The Foam Finger Magisword looks and works like a foam finger. Prohyas used it to cheer on Zombie Pumpkin Magisword in the episode "Mushroom Menace". It can also shoot out mini foam fingers. It can conjure a giant foam hand capable of blocking magical energy. Footprint Magisword The Footprint Magisword can detect any hidden footprints by shooting a flashlight-like ray that can reveal them. Flashlight Magisword The Flashlight magisword works and acts like a flashlight. It was first mentioned in "The Desolation of Grup" where Prohyas asked if Vambre had the sword and she replied it's on her "wishlist". She is shown to have purchased it in the episode "Squirreled Domination". It has 3 flashlights. Fly Swatter Magisword The Fly Swatter Magiswords looks like a regular fly swatter but it works like a baseball bat. Vambre used it to deflect coconuts aiming at her and Princess Zange while they were sailing towards Keelhaul Cove. Frog Missile Magisword This magisword can shoot out exploding frog-like missiles against the opponent. When they explode, they become real life frogs. Vambre used it against Queen Porcina's Pig Guards. Giant Egg Magisword Shaped like a giant egg, the magisword's abilities is to shoot eggs at the enemies. Vambre used it to blind King Rexxtopher, but he just questions why there's no bacon with the eggs in the short Walkies. Golden Curls Magisword The Golden Curls Magisword can create wigs that dissipate when the user is startled, as shown in Potion in the Ocean when Prohyas and Vambre were startled by Mr. Packard. The wigs are usually blond and curly, hence the name. Ground Pound Magisword The Ground Pound Magisword belongs to Vambre who earned it with Prohyas for defeating the Underground Handbeast. It can generate earthquakes by slamming onto the ground that are more strong when the magisword slams with more strength. Gummy Sticky Hand Magisword This magisword is shaped like a sticky hand toy that debuted in Squirreled Domination. It looks and works like a sticky hand toy being able to grab and stick to things at a long distance. Prohyas used it under the control of the Taunting Jester Magisword in the episode "Surely You Jest-O". As seen in Flirty Phantom it cannot latch onto snow. Homing Device Magisword The Homing Device Magisword is loaded with tracking beetles, that when shot will attach to any object and send out a signal. The signal is picked up by the sword which shows how far and close the tracked object is with a displayed meter and beeping sound that becomes even faster the closer you are. The beetles will shrink when attached to an sheathed Magisword. The sword does not create the beetles and they must be loaded back for reuse. Phil mistakes it for a thermometer magisword after Grup accidentally throws it in the lame bag. Hook Magisword The hook Magisword looks like a striped hook. It can generate an extending hook meant to grab things similar to the Electric Eel Magisword. Prohyas used it to swipe the Taunting Jester Magisword from Jest-O the Best-O. It's based on the classic Vaudeville Hook used to yank performers off-stage. Hover Swords The Warriors For Hire transportation. Similar to a hover board. In Cased Clothed, it was shown that they cannot function on water (even though they are '''hover '''swords.) They are used to hover in great distances and heights. The one with the colors: red, black, and blue is for Vambre and the one with the colors: blue and yellow is for Prohyas. Hypno Magisword This Magisword can hypnotize its user but not other people Instant Wrap Magisword The Magisword can package or decorate anything, was first used in The Wrath of Neddy when Vambre used it to wrap Prug. It was also used in "The Saddest Little Bunny" to decorate Easter eggs and Hoppus claims that it is "an offensive rabbit stereotype". Jack Hammer Magisword This magisword works and acts like a jack hammer. Vambre used it to break a giant boulder in the episode "Flirty Phantom". Kite Magisword The Kite Magisword has the ability to generate kites. Vambre used it on Omnibus when he "startled" her in the episode "Mushroom Menace". Laser Pointer Magisword The Laser Pointer Magisword acts like a real laser pointer, shooting out a tiny red laser beam. Prohyas used it to distract the Pig Guards, similar to distracting a cat with a laser pointer. Vambre also used it to distract Gateaux in the same manner. Lettuce Magisword This sword is not shown yet, but it appears to exist in the TV series, as when Queen Porcina asked the Warriors for Hire if they have a Lettuce Sword since she thinks they're making a BLT from using the Bacon and Tomato Magiswords, Prohyas replied "It's on back order". Little Blue Bomb Magisword This magisword shoots out exploding little blue bombs. The bombs first appeared in Bark Attack where the Tree J popped at Prohyas with his mouth as a fabulous prize by telling his name to him. Vambre later used it against Prohyas when they were both controlled by the Taunting Jester Magisword. It was also seen in "Squirreled Domination." Lobster Claw Magisword The Lobster Claw Magisword is used to grab things, and can also be used as a pair of pliers. Prohyas used it to hold on to a cactus which snapped causing him to fully sink in quicksand. Then Vambre used it to swipe the jewel from the Attacktus' chest. It can chop down wood in single slices. Magnet Magisword The Magnet Magisword is used to get pulled towards any metal. Used on Phil by Vambre to get her wallet back and used by Prohyas to get out of the quicksand and retrieve the Zombie Pumpkin Magisword from Hoppus. Mask Magisword The Mask Magisword is guarded by The Keeper of the Mask in the Cursed Masked Temple. Whoever possesses the magisword can generate cursed masks at people. The masks are dependent on the user's emotional state and causes the opponent to be affected in said state (for example: if Vambre was over-confident when using the sword on Prohyas, if Prohyas gets the mask, he becomes over-confident, too). The masks are also cursed to be stuck on the peoples' and the Keeper's face. The only way to take the mask off is to be able to make a mask with a facial expression of mindless bliss. People can still be stuck with the masks even if there dead. Prohyas and Vambre travel to the temple to get the mask but they meet the Keeper who gives them the challenge that can set him and the sword free and will give them the sword if they can make a mindless bliss-expressed mask. Vambre tried many attempts to make the mask on Prohyas. The only things that can't be cursed are Magiswords, as their ability to shrink causes masks to fall off. The masks can be jumped on as platforms. It has a special move called Megamask that fires a gargantuan version of the mask at the enemy, but it is unknown if this one has emotional control. Mega-Drill Magisword This magisword is like the One Big Hole magisword, except it doesnt make holes, it digs holes. Microphone Magisword The Microphone Magisword looks and works like a microphone. The magisword first appeared in "The Desolation of Grup" which Prohyas used it to record Vambre and Grup's progress. Microwave Magisword This sword works similarly to the Radiator Magisword, except it doesn't burn your hand. It does not use stages and the heat it produces is more properly used for heating food. It was shown in the short Identity Thief. Missing Sock Magisword The Missing Sock Magisword is capable of summoning nearby socks to the user. The socks can send projectiles from the Frog Missile Magisword back at the user, as shown in Thick as Thieves. Monobrow Magisword This magisword first seen in "Do You know the Muffinking?" Its used to launch monobrows at people, that stick with adhesive. Mop Magisword The Mop Magisword made a slight cameo in the short Stairways & Spiders in the Choose Your Magisword selective screen. It was also used to try and clean Grup in "Cleaness is next to Grupliness." It can create a small wave of water capable of covering the floor of a room. This was shown in the episode Thick as Thieves. Mummy Magisword The Mummy Magisword projects strands of bandages at opponents. In To Boulderly Go, it moves the rock and in Pig Iron, Prohyas fails to defeat Robot Piggy with it. Vambre tried using it against the Attacktus but he shook her and threw her away. The bandages are capable of being burnt off, but do not disintegrate in water. Muscly Arm Magisword The Muscley Arm gives the user a muscle-y arm that's penetrate enough to break a boulder. Vambre pulled it out when Queen Porcina asked if they'd like it if someone showed up with a Magisword shaped like a human body part. Vambre later used it to break free of a boulder Prohyas shot at her when they were being controlled by the Taunting Jester Magisword in Surely You Jest-O. Vambre also used it during "Mushroom Menace" while fighting the Smashroom. Nail Clipper Magisword The nail clipper magisword is used by Vambre to slice The Underground Hand Beast away. According to Vambre, there was a sale on it because "it's stupid". In Cleanliness is Next to Grupliness, it's seen in a heap of garbage having been thrown away for being stupid and unhelpful. Oinkus Oinkus Magisword This magisword first appeared in Pig Iron. It belongs to Vambre. Prohyas and Vambre collected it when they use some of their other magiswords to defeat Robo Piggie. It generates a squeal like that of a pig, loud enough to induce pain. Vambre used it against an annoying Piggy who oinked at her causing him to apologize and vanish into his pond. As a reward, Vambre buys the Oinkus a suit. While not seemingly an intelligent Magisword, Vambre on occasion strokes its back with a thick-bristle hairbrush. Kyle Carrozza voices the sword. One Big Hole Magisword This magisword can generate deep holes. Prohyas used it against Sales Deer and the Long Underwear Wolves in the episode "Flirty Phantom". Combined with the Zombie Pumpkin Magisword, later in the same episode, the hole can penetrate the strongest force fields. Onion Magisword The Onion Magisword makes a scent that smells like onions but it does not work on the Snowmanpire, as only garlic harms vampires. It can also cause people to cry. Pancake Magisword The Pancake Magisword launches flapjacks. Pan Flute Magisword This magisword is a giant pan flute. Paper Bag Magisword This Magisword can shoot out paper bags (as the name implies). It is also capable of creating a sentient talking paper bag puppet on someone's hand. It was featured in Dungeons and Dayjobs. The first paper bag puppet commented to Prohyas on it's love for Slug Burgers. The second paper bag, landed on a customer, commented that it will be stuck on it's arm and won't be used for anything else forever. It also commented on the kid's crying as Tears of Joy. Jess Harnell voices the Bag Puppets doing a Wayne Newton impression. Parrot Magisword It will appear in Share and Share Dislike, but it is not known what it does. Pencil Magisword As its name suggests the Pencil Magisword is a pencil. Belonging to Prohyas it is featured into Boulerly Go when Prohyas uses it to write "open" on a boulder. It also appeared in a micro-short where Prohyas uses it to draw a mustache on King Rexxtopher and gets half-eaten by him. The mustaches show up again during No Robots for Old Men, when Prohyas draws mustaches on Old Man Oldman, Robo Piggy, and Grup the Dragon. Prohyas suggested using the Pencil Magisword against the Handbeast at one point since he hated getting pencil lead stuck in his fingernails but felt that it would be too specific for him. Though Prohyas' magisword, Vambre used it to draw a stool to get to the ice posy in "Mushroom Menace". Pile of Leaves Magisword It can make piles of leaves. It is useful in all kinds of combat because it can also cause poison ivy. Plunger Magisword The Plunger Magisword works just like a regular plunger. The Warriors receive it as a gift from Princess Zange for unclogging her sink. The two realize that they could have used it all along to get rid of the Drain Hair Monster. Old Man Oldman and the citizens of Rhyboflavin use that excuse to try to get the Warriors to unclog their sinks. Prohyas uses it to save Terri the Spider in the short Stairways & Spiders by sticking it to a wall. Pogo Stick Magisword The Pogo Stick Magisword acts like a real pogo stick and it enables the user to jump at high speed. Vambre used it to get to Prohyas when they were both being controlled by the Taunting Jester Magisword. It is capable of bouncing objects much bigger than itself, incredibly high. Radiator Magisword This radiator magisword is heavy and burns peoples hands. The Radiator Magisword makes its first official appearance in To Boulderly Go when Prohyas uses it to try, but failed, to move a boulder that blocked the entrance to Prug's cave to retrieve the Boulder Magisword. Vambre tried to use it to gain warmth from Transylberia but it sank too deep in the snow. It has 3 modes of use, yellow mode emits slight warmth, orange mode can produce steam, and red mode radiates heat hot enough to melt snow and burn hands. Rad Rocket Magisword The Rad Rocket Magisword allows anyone to fly over great distances. The Rad Rocket Magisword makes its first official appearance in Pig Iron where Vambre uses it to reach the top of the mountain to retrieve the Oinkus Oinkus Magisword, but misses it and ends up crashing into the ground. The Warriors for Hire later used it with their hover swords to get as far away from the Dinosaur Kingdom to return the Ankylosaurus, Frankylo to Goomer. Raincloud Magisword The Raincloud Magisword has the ability to generate rain clouds. Prohyas used it to attempt to wash Grup in the episode "Cleanliness Is Next to Grupliness". People can hide inside of the raincloud and travel using them (shown in Working for Scales.) Combined with the Dolphin Magisword, it generates a raincloud with so much water it can nearly destroy a house (also shown in Cleanliness Is Next to Grupliness.) Retractable Ladder Magisword The Retractable Ladder works like a real life retractable ladder. The Warriors use it in the short "Warriors for Hire" to enter Princess Zange's huge sink. Vambre later made a vlog focusing on the sword but got injured from the process when the magisword retracted back to her. It can be used with the Hook Magisword to create a massive crane, as shown in Cleanliness is Next to Grupliness, when Vambre and Prohyas removed the roof from their headquarters to shower Grup. Roundabout Magisword The Roundabout Magisword is shaped like a yellow question mark with multiple curved arrows sticking out of it and a hilt with two arrows, one arrow slightly bent and the other one more curved. It can split attacks to make them head in random directions and changes the direction certain objects are headed. Rubber Stamp Magisword Used by Prohyas in Biggest Fan. It works like a regular stamp. It is revealed in MagiMobile that it can stamp whatever the user imagines. Rutabaga Magisword The Rutabaga Magisword was mentioned by Hoppus in MagiMobile. Sharkblade Magisword The Sharkblade Magisword's known abilities are the power to swim and breath underwater, similarly to the Dolphin Magisword, and having the jaw strength to bite through wood. It will gnaw at anything once put in front of it, and does not discriminate against alive and inanimate. Shooting Star Magisword Although it has not been seen in the series, It can be seen in MagiMobile and can be obtained using the 'COLLECT' button while watching a future episode "Share and Share Dislike" It has no known abilities, but possibly shoots out stars as the name implies. Sleeping Dragon Magisword The Magisword makes anyone fall asleep. It does this by shooting an orange beam at the target's face. Dolphin Magisword uses it against Prohyas. Some beings are capable of shaking off its effects through force of will e.g. Prohyas uses it against the Handbeast which worked for a while until he woke himself up by clapping repeatedly and Vambre uses it against Hoppus but was not strong enough. It also has been seen in the short The Desolation of Grup, Prohyas tries to get Grup zapped, but ends up getting zapped himself. Slingshot Magisword This magisword works and looks like a giant slingshot. Vambre used it for her comedy falling routine to entertain Jurassi while he puts his leash back on him in the short, Walkies. Snowball Magisword This magisword freezes people and shoots snowballs at them. Vambre uses it to freeze King Rexxtopher. She also used it to make an Old Man Oldman snowman in the short "Warriors for Hire" as demonstration on what a magisword is. Spiderweb Magisword The Spiderweb Magisword is a one-of-a-kind Magisword that looks like a small grey spider holding on to a bladed golden leaf. The Warriors were after the sword, which was guarded by Terri the Spider in the short, Stairways & Spiders. It attracts spiders, but they think that it is their mom. It is also capable of creating spider webs, and conjuring spiders. The conjured spiders are babies and can be created accidentally when the spider webs are created. Squeaky Nightstick Magisword The Squeaky Nightstick Magisword takes the appearance of a purple, inflatable nightstick, with an M! insignia surrounded with a scream speech balloon. When unsheathed it quickly waves back and forth hitting the opponent in a comedic style. Sticky Note Magisword The Sticky Note Magisword can fire small sticky notes at the opponent for leaving messages. Stirring Spoon Magisword This Magisword was used by Kablammica in Gut Feelings. It can stir soup. Swish Navy Magisword The Swish Navy Magisword is shaped like a red Swiss army knife holster with a M symbol on it. It's function is to act as a multipurpose tool, similarly to an actual Swiss Army knife. It's known tools are a saw blade attached to a rope, a grappling hook, a tentacle, and a talking heart attached to a spring. It is currently in the possession of Noville. Taunting Jester Magisword The Taunting Jester Magisword is one of the few Magiswords that speak. The Magisword's ability is to control minds, even the users, making the victims do evil and/or fun things. The Magisword has a mind of its own and was used by Jest-O the Best-O against the Warriors for Hire turning both against each other. According to Jest-O, fun's the source of his power which is why the Magisword forces the Warriors to have fun. The sword speaks like a drill sergeant often barking orders and sound-offs to the Warriors in order to make them do his bidding. The Warriors for Hire were able to capture the sword with a combined move of the Wad of Gum Magisword and the Blow Dryer Magisword, as well as the Hook Magisword. Tom Kenny voices the sword. Telescope Magisword The Telescope Magisword can act as an actual telescope, in order to stake out locations. Unlike a real telescope it can slink across the ground and magically extend itself like the Hook Magisword. Trouser Magisword This sword made its debut in Champion of Breakfasts when Ralphio was showing the Warriors for Hire new swords and Vambre responded with a "HOW DARE YOU!" It has no known powers, but most likely shoots trousers. Tomato Magisword Used to shoot tomatoes at people. Vambre often uses it on Prohyas when he cracks bad puns. A fart sound is heard when a tomato is striked at someone or something. In one of the Mighty Magisword Vlog entr Has the power to shoot underwear and other undergarments. Found by Prohyas. The created underwear can be big enough to hold up multiple people. Wad of Gum Magisword This sword shoots out sticky giant wads of gum at the opponent. Prohyas uses the sword to shoot a wad of gum at a Pig Guard's face. Combined with the Blow Dryer Magisword, it can generate a gum bubble at the opponent´s face with a wad of gum stuck in their mouth. Waffle Magisword The Waffle Magisword shoots out waffles that can be large enough to work as a shield, can split into launch-able quarters, and fast enough to lodge themselves in wooden doors. Wickersnapper Magisword The Wickersnapper Magisword is shaped like a whip. It has the ability to generate wicker objects. It can be uses to wrap people in wicker, or turn into a wicker basket, attached to the sword handle. Prohyas tried to use it to capture the Taunting Jester Magisword but the sword made Jest-O the Best-O jump so high that it missed. Walk the Plank Magisword Used by Skullivan, it has no known magical power beyond being wood. X-Ray Magisword The X-ray Magisword works as a retractable X-ray, showing the bones of those held behind it. Zombie Pumpkin Magisword Belonging to Prohyas, this magisword was used to get the Tree J to stop talking. Speaks with a lisp and can shoot acidic seeds at people known as the Seeds of the Undead. It also hungers for pumpkin insides. Zombie Pumpkin also has an ability called "Zombie Bark Buster" which involves the sword being used to break down trees. Zombie Pumpkin sometimes copies the last word others say (similar to what Gateaux does with Morbidia), often saying the words "Oooh Yeah! Yeah!". Prohyas later made the Zombie Pumpkin converse with Old Man Oldman, Grup and the Robopiggeh who commented on how dumb all of them are. The sword was also used against the Keeper of the Mask, who shot him with a Cursed Mask Magisword but his zombie regenration powers caused him to grow a new face but making it indisrukablie. His zombie regeneration powers allow parts of his face to be cut off with no negative consequences, and eyes to be taken out easily. As seen when the One eyed newt was given his eyes, Zombie Pumpkin Magisword can see ghosts along with anyone else possessing his vision. Kyle Carrozza voices the sword. It seems to have a good friendship with Prohyas. In Zombie Reasonable, it seems to need pumpkin insides to use it's abilities. It may have an ability to sense pumpkins. Zombie Pumpkin Magisword became the main point in the TV episode "Mushroom Menace" where it reveals that the Zombie Pumpkin's abilities are based on the kind of pumpkins he eats. Regular pumpkins allow him to shoot Seeds of the Undead. Peppermint pumpkins makes him look like one & makes his breath smell like peppermint, blue pumpkins turn him blue, squashes turn him into a yellow French squash with a need to fight , and seeds of a giant pumpkin house turn him into a zombie pumpkin magiswordzilla. Despite his belief that he couldn't hurt fungi, after eating the giant Smashroom he grew a little larger and gained a mushroom cap. Other unknown moves that it may have include "Zombie Mush Masher" and "Zombie Fungus Fist". It's an adorable pumpkin head with yellow eyes and black circles on the outside with a stitched mouth. and it has a bark handle and two leaves on the vine. Zombie Pumpkin Magisword has a habit of saying "oooh" before talking sometimes and "dop" when eating pumpkin insides. The seeds of the undead will cause ghost to be temporararily powerless, as shown in Flirty Phantom with Penny. Being undead, he has no need for oxygen and can breath underwater with no problems as seen in Potion in the Ocean. He also can move by himself if upright. Trivia General * In the Dolphin Magisword Vlog, Prohyas describes the nature of Magiswords: "I probably shouldn't be thinking about a lot of this...It's magic. (Yay! Magic!)" *Despite the Boulder Magisword belonging to Prohyas, it has been used more times by Vambre as seen in multiple clips of Mighty Magisword in CN Anything. *The Zombie Pumpkin Magisword, The Oinkus Oinkus Magisword, The Dummystein Magisword, The Paper Bag Magisword, The Attractive Voice Magisword and The Taunting Jester Magisword are currently the only Magiswords to have voice actors. **Out of all the Magiswords, The Taunting Jester Magisword is the only Magisword not voiced by Kyle Carrozza but by Tom Kenny instead. **The Paper Bag Magisword is the only Magisword with talking abilities to not talk on it's own but can generate items that are capable of speaking, provided by Jess Harnell. **Dummystein Magisword does not have a voice of it's own but rather takes the voices of the host. In an interview with the "Today we Learned" podcast from Nerdist.com, Kyle Carrozza said the idea for the Magiswords came from Power Rangers, an adaptation of Japan's Super Sentai series. In those shows, characters often use very specifically named weapons for very specific purposes. Kyle took from those shows the main concept of Magiswords only having one specific use each, and also why the announcer voice calls out the name and attack of every sword. Category:Items Category:Characters Category:Magiswords Category:Lists